The Intruder
by imbloodycrowley
Summary: One-shot. It's movie night at Morgan's, but theres an unexpected intruder... A mouse! Morgan has to be the one to take care of it, but Garcia and Reid won't let him kill it. Pure fluff. Includes playful spanking. Penelope has too much fun with her boys, just as I had too much fun writing this. Good read after reading something heavy/angsty. Please review! Update: continued!
1. Chapter 1

**In honor of the innocent grasshopper my friend killed in my apartment before I woke up this morning. Rest in piece little buddy.**

"Move your pretty asses." Morgan forced room between Reid and Garcia on the couch by squeezing his body between the two of them forcibly.

"Morgan!" Reid whined, scooting further away. "We're trying to watch this movie!"

"Reid, you're forcing Penelope to watch Star Trek for the second time. I'm pretty sure you're actually the only one watching. Garcia, am I right?"

Garcia glanced up from her phone, towards Morgan. "Hm? What'd you say, baby?"

"My point, exactly." Morgan sighed as he sat back, settling into the couch, scooping up a handful of popcorn from the bowl in his lap.

Suddenly Penelope jumped from her seat with a shriek, her phone going flying across the room.

Morgan's instinct was to reach for his gun. "What, what is it?"

Reid stared at the woman, wide-eyed.

"I just saw a mouse! Oh my god, its right over there!" She was already making her way over to the dining room table to climb on top.

"Are you serious?" Morgan stood, leaning over to place the popcorn on the coffee table. "That's what you were screaming abo—" Another shriek. Higher pitched this time. Reid.

"God, Reid, my hearing—" Derek reached up to place a hand over his left ear, watching Reid follow Garcia's lead and going to climb up on the table. "I saw it! Morgan, you have to get it! Look!"

The kid pointed to the elephant in the room—a mouse, in this case—the pitch of his voice still ridiculously high. "Get it!"

Morgan ran a hand over his face, shaking his head. "You guys can't be serious.." He disappeared for a moment, returning with a baseball bat. "Alright, you little fucker—"

"YOU CAN'T KILL HIM!" It was Penelope's turn to scream... again.

"What? You said to 'get' it!—When did 'it' become a 'him'?"

"We didn't mean for you to kill it, Morgan!" Reid sounded appalled at the very thought. "Get a bucket, or something! _Catch_ him!"

Morgan shot a death glare at the two of them, once again disappearing from the room.

"Don't you think we should name him?" Penelope suggested, peeling her eyes away from the mouse to look at Reid.

"Derek." Reid answered with a nod, no hesitation.

"Aww.. It does kind of look like him, doesn't it?"

"Why do you think I suggested that name?"

Morgan returned, carrying a broom and a small bucket this time, once again making his way to the corner. "Alright, lets try this again…"

"Morgan, be careful with him… we named him after you." Reid said plainly, moving to sit down atop the table rather than stand.

"God, you guys are so sweet." Morgan glared at them again, leaning down to scoop up the small intruder. "There.. You two happy?"

"You have to set him free." Reid stated, earning a nod from Garcia, who now sat right next to him.

"You two do realize this is a mouse, right? A filthy, greedy little creature.."

"Of course we realize that, Morgan… which is why you're his namesake." Reid shot back smartly, giving his friend a satisfied smile.

"You're next, Reid. Right after I—rehabilitate this thing, you're next. I'm using the bat on you, though."

"Garcia, don't let him hurt me!" Reid had his whining tone back. He feigned innocence, looking at Penelope with those puppy eyes.

"You will not hurt my baby!" Penelope stated, wrapping a protective arm around Spencer, who smirked.

"You guys are too much.." Morgan mumbled, going to the back door to toss the small criminal out into the grass. "If I see you again and they're not here, next time you wont be so lucky." He promised the mouse.. The mouse that was named after him. What was happening to this night?

He returned to the living room once again to find only Reid back on the couch. He figured Garcia was in the other room, so he took his shot. Morgan nearly hurled himself on top of Reid, pinning him down. "Now I gotcha."

Spencer squirmed, smiling up at his friend. "Morgan—" 

"Nope. I told you you were next."

"Garcia!" Reid struggled to free himself. It was no use, Morgan was at least twice as strong as he was. "Garcia, he's going to hurt me!"

"What are you two doing?!" Penelope returned from the kitchen with a bottle of wine, carrying a glass as well. "Would you quit it? Hot stuff, get off him. I'll spank you both." She stated, going to sit down at the table.

"Would you?" Morgan teased, crawling off the smaller man.

"You know I will." Garcia stood up to go around to the back of the couch, patting it. "C'mon."

Morgan gave another laugh, shaking his head. He looked like he was deciding. _What the hell, why not?_

He pushed himself up, going to comply. "You gonna make it hurt real good, mama?"

"You know I will. Hey, genius boy, you too."

"What? No!" Reid's voice had taken on that high pitch once again.

"It's a game, Reid. Come on, its for fun." Morgan coaxed him, standing next to Garcia now.

Reid pushed himself up, wide-eyed.

"Aw, good! Both of you, bend over the couch." She patted the back of the couch once again.

Morgan had already complied before she even finished talking, but Reid still stood, awkwardly shifting.

"Is this actually going to hurt?"

Morgan couldn't help another laugh. "Reid, no. Get your ass over the couch."

"We're just playing, babycakes." Penelope reached over to brush her thumb against his cheek. "You don't have to do anything you don't want."

Spencer eyed Morgan, deciding he might as well. He leaned over the couch as well, placing his hands on the cushion for lack of a better place to put them. He glanced over at Morgan, his hair falling into his face. "Your games are weird."

"Now, the two of you must pay for your crimes against the queen." Garcia stated, giving Morgan's waiting ass a good smack.

Morgan laughed, turning his face away from Reid. "Oh, god. Go easy on me, please! Have mercy!"

"Silence! Unless you want me to reign down my wrath on your friend here!"

"Do it! Take the boy instead!" Morgan glanced back at Reid, his smile still perfectly in place. "I'm sorry, kid. I can't take anymore!"

Reid squirmed again. _Maybe this was a bad idea. Morgan thought this was funny, but… Morgan was weird. Plus, if it really was hurting him, he probably liked it! Maybe I should just get up, maybe—_

When Penelope's hand hit his rear, he lifted his head, letting out a huff of air. "Oh." He started to smile. _That really didn't hurt._

After Penelope had her fun, giving the two of them each a few more light smacks, she stepped back. "You may stand."

When they both pushed themselves up off the couch, Reid turned to hug Garcia almost immediately, brushing his hair out of the way, uncovering his smiling, blushing face. "I love you guys."

"Aw, baby. We love you too." Penelope hugged him back, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Silly boy."

Reid pulled away only to go hug Morgan. When he pulled away from his friend he was still smiling. "You guys are weird, though."

"Would you love us any other way?" Morgan teased, messing up his hair. "I love you, Kid. And that sexy mama over there, too. Always."

 **Alright, so I needed something light and fluffy and this was so fun to write omg. Please review, I may do more one-shots on here when I'm feeling it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So my email only notified me of live one of the reviews and one follow/favorite? I was looking at the story again when I saw the other follows/faves/reviews. Made me very happy! I decided to write some more because of it. Please keep it up if you enjoy it! Your wish is my command, of course ;)**

"Spence… repeat that one more time." JJ crossed her arms, tilting her head. She stood, leaning against Reid's desk. "You're telling me… Garcia _spanked_ you?"

"Yes! And Morgan, too!"

"Can't keep from talking about me for one minute, huh?" Morgan came up behind Reid's chair. "What're you ladies gossiping about?"

Reid turned to shoot a glare up at Morgan, folding his arms. "I was just telling JJ about what happened last night. She asked how my night was. So I told her."

"Reid… You told her about our three-way?" Morgan pretended to whisper… loudly, which earned a horrified look from JJ.

"Morgan!" Reid turned in his chair to smack at his friend, letting out a frustrated growl.

Prentiss walked up, tired of eavesdropping from her desk. "Who had a three-way?"

"Hey, kid, did you also tell JJ that you scream like a girl?" Morgan teased, messing up Reid's hair as he dodged the younger's gentle blows to the torso.

"Penelope made you _scream_?!" JJ looked appalled. "Morgan, how could you guys—"

"Wait, wait!" Emily cut in. "Catch me up—I'm confused."

"Spence was over at Morgan's last night and… and Garcia spanked the both of them? Enough to make Reid scream? And they had a three-way?" JJ's uncertain gaze shifted between Reid and Morgan. She was plenty confused herself.

"Sounds like JJ's summed it up." Morgan stated, laughing as he turned to go greet Penelope as she came in for work.

"Reid, tell us what happened." Emily leaned against the desk, next to JJ. Her interest was piqued. "So, you guys really all had sex together?"

"No. Morgan only wishes that would happen." Reid stated, fidgeting with the cuff of his sleeve. "But.. The rest is true. Garcia really did spank me. With.. with Morgan's belt." He decided to see how much he could milk this, consciously making an effort to keep the smile from his face. He wandered what JJ and Emily would do when they found out the truth. "And he let her."

"Like, as a sexual act?" Emily tilted her head. She knew some people were into that thing, but she had never pinned Reid as the type.

"No!" Reid shot her a horrified look. "No, it was because I made them angry."

"What?" JJ stood up from her spot against the desk, obviously growing quite angry. "Spence, why did you let them do that to you?"

"I didn't exactly have a choice, JJ…"

"That's it." The blonde shook her head, turning to make her way over to Morgan and Garcia.

Emily knelt down in front of Reid's chair, placing a hand on each of his knees. "Reid, look at me. Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

Spencer shook his head, keeping an eye on the other three. He knew his little act would quickly spiral out of control as soon as Morgan and Garcia talked to JJ. He needed a plan of escape.

"Emily, I really need to—I've got to be alone." Reid stood quickly, picking up a quick walk as he started towards Hotch's office.

Prentiss shook her head, turning to go to the other four, trying to figure out what was going on.

"You really think we would do that to him, JJ?" Morgan was asking the other girl.

"Of course I didn't think you would, I just… He was pretty convincing, is all."

"What, Reid was just playing us?" Emily asked, an amused look crossing over her face.

"Like a violin." Garcia glanced over to Reid's desk. "Where is he?"

Morgan's gaze stopped at Reid's empty desk as well. "Aw, nu-uh. This punk is gonna pay. Prentiss, where'd he go?"

"He said he wanted to be alone… Look, there." She pointed just as the kid ducked into Hotch's office.

"He's gonna get it." Morgan started after him, moving as quickly as he could without gaining the attention of everyone in the BAU.

"Spencer Reid!" Garcia followed Morgan into the office, hands on her hips. "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Reid scooted back further where he hid, under Hotch's desk. "Emily! JJ, don't let them hurt me!"

"Nice try, Reid." Prentiss ducked down to be eye-level with him. "They told us the truth. You're on your own now, buddy."

"No, no, no!" Reid shrieked as Morgan scooped his arms under his, dragging him out from behind the desk. Morgan pulled him up to hold him up with one arm, messing up Reid's hair once more with his opposite hand. "Here we go. C'mere, you little liar. You thought you could get away with that, huh?"

Reid laughed, trying to escape Morgan's grip. "Morgan, stop it!"

"You've been found guilty on all counts of being a brat, Mister Reid." Garcia stated, taking advantage of the boy being trapped to press a kiss to his cheek, leaving a red lipstick stain.

Morgan had Reid's body pinned to his at this point, and was using one hand to dig into the Geinus' ribs, tickling up and down his sides. "Nobody knows you're ticklish, right, Reid? Nobody 'cept me."

Reid squirmed violently, gasping for breath as he laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Stop it, Morgan!"

"Don't do it again." Morgan pushed Reid away, shaking a fist at him in a threatening manner. "Or else…"

"I'm terrified." Reid started straightening out his shirt after fixing his hair.

"What's going on in here?"

All eyes turned to the door, where Hotch now stood. After a moment of silence, Morgan was the first to speak. "Y'see, Reid here had to be punished, because—"

Hotch held up a hand, shaking his head. "I'm pretty sure I don't even want to know. All of you come on. We've got a case to go over." He turned, hiding his smile from the rest of them. He loved this team, even when they were wild and strange as hell.

 **So I just sat down and wrote this in one sitting! See, the reviews really do fuel me! Please do review.**

 **If anyone was wondering, there was no three-way, in case Morgan's sarcastic tone was unreadable in this fic… J Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
